The One Who Was Spared
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Riley comes across a girl being raped in an ally. What will happen when he realizes to go against his better judgment?
1. Chapter 1

Riley stood on the side of one of the many abandoned buildings the cold Seattle night. His throat was burning, but he was determined to find street trash that no one really cared about. Suddenly a scream broke threw the darkness. He jumped off the building and ran to where the scream came from.

Inside a dark ally, he saw a girl pressed up against a wall with a man holding her throat. From what he saw, the girl was beautiful.

"I told you to shut up!" the man said, slamming her head into the brick wall.

Riley pulled him off her and wasted no time. He bit the man's neck and he screamed out in pain. When the man's blood had run out, he looked at the girl, who was lying limp on a pile of trash bags.

"P-please don't hurt me…" she scooted back as far as she could against the wall and curled up in a ball.

Their was something about her that Riley couldn't hurt. Maybe it was her energy or her beauty. He slowly walked near her and bent down. She had a bad wound in the back of her head and probably a concussion.

"I won't." he said softly.

She looked at him. He was breathtakingly beautiful; with messy brown hair, pale white skin, and piercing red eyes. Her breathing slowed. She believed him.

The wind picked up and the smell of her blood filled the air, but since he had feed off the man and a few drug addicts before her, so it didn't burn as much. She started shivering and that's when he realized she didn't have a coat. Slowly, if not to scare her, he peeled off his and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm Riley." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I'm… Kaylee." She replied.

"Well, Kaylee, do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head slowly.

He thought for a moment. He couldn't leave her out on the street, but he couldn't take her back to a houseful of vampires, especially since half of them were only a few months old. Then again, they _had_ to listen to him. He was the king, ruler of the newborns. Before she went anywhere near that house, he had to get the blood stopped.

"You could stay with me…" he said taking the shirt off of the man and pressing it gently to the back of her head. "I promise you'll be safe."

"Th-" all of the sudden she went unconscious. He couldn't hear her heart anymore. He knew he had to save her. Slowly, he pulled her into his arms and bit her on the neck. She moved a little in his arms but he held her close.

After the burning stopped, Kaylee opened her eyes. Her throat was on fire. "M-my throat!" she threw her hands to her throat.

"It's okay, it's okay…." Riley comforted and got up, her still in his arms. "We'll fix that."

They walked out of the ally and down the dark street. The few streetlights that lined the streets were burned out or broken. A little further, they saw, what they assumed to be, a drug dealer and another man.

"Come on." Riley whispered to Kaylee as he walked toward them. Reluctantly she followed. She smelled something delicious but couldn't distinguish what it was.

The two followed the druggies into another ally and Riley attacked the dealer, holding the other guy by the throat to keep him quiet.

"What… are you?" Kaylee asked him when he was finished.

"Vampire." He said coolly, as if she had asked him what he had for dinner. "You're one two. Now, attack him." He gestured to the man he had in his hand.

Kaylee thought about it. Her throat was burning, but he was a person just like her. Then again, she wasn't a person anymore. She ran over and did the same she saw Riley do.

"Perfect." He smiled. "I think we should get you home now."

She nodded and whipped her mouth.

Riley grabbed her free hand and they walked to the house that Riley shared with about fifty vampires, most of them he created. "You are my mate." He said suddenly.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"We are mates." Riley demanded.

"Okay…" she said. Not only was she grateful for him saving her, but because she new already that she loved him.

He grabbed her hand and walked into the house. Everyone was back from hunting.

"Yo, Riley. Who's that?" Raul said walking up to them.

"Raul, back up." Riley held up his hand to stop him from getting near Kaylee anymore then he had already. "She's mine."

"Riley always gets the hot ones." He mumbled and walked off.

"I'll show you to our room." Riley said as they walked up the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on her, especially the boys.

"Ignore them always." Riley said as they walked into a huge room, complete with an extra-large king-size bed, two closets, a plasma TV, and a few sofas.

"Wow…" Kaylee said looking around.

Riley leaned down and kissed her, and for the first time in her life she felt love.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you become a vampire?" Kaylee asked Riley. They were lying on their bed talking. Kaylee's head was tucked under his chin and his arms were wrapped around her like a cage.

"My sister, Victoria, changed me." He said looking at her face. She looked like an angel.

"Oh." She replied closing her eyes and sighing. She was still a newborn, only about three weeks old, and she was starting to miss sleep.

"Yeah. For so long all we had was each other, but when she met James, her life spiraled out of control."

"I'm sorry." she kissed him gently.

"Ooh brotha!" Victoria called from the doorway.

"Vickie, not now." He growled.

"Where is this girl? I wanna meet her." She smiled and walked in. tears came into her eyes when she saw her brother and his mate holding each other the way James used to hold her. She fought them baack and forced the evil glare she always had.

"Uh,… hi." Kaylee said shyly.

"Sooo this is my sister." She smiled.

"Did you need something? If not, get out." Riley said.

"I did need something. But I need to discuss it with ONLY you."

"Vick, she's in this now. I explained everything to her and she's in." Riley replied.

"Really? Okay then. So you know how those evil little snakes destroyed my life with James. You know how my big brother wants to avenge his death?"

Kaylee nodded. "I think that's terrible what they did."

"Okay good." Victoria cut her off. "Then I think you two should make a decision on when to strike." She smiled and skipped out.

Kaylee looked up and met Riley's eyes.

"Not yet, baby. We need to get more solders." He said to her.

She nodded. "Maybe we should do it now. The sooner the better."

Riley nodded and they got up, disappearing into the night to cause all sorts of mayhem and destruction, causing innocent people to crumble under their mercy. Riley had to admire Kaylee, though. When he first met her she was sweet and innocent. Now,, she was still sweet, but far from innocent. It was her idea to create at least ten newborns a week.

"Don't worry, this will make it all better." She whispered to a little homeless girl who couldn't have been older than fifteen. Riley had thrown her into a brick wall and sprained her neck to muffle her screams. The girl was shacking so bad that Kaylee had no choice but to bite her then.

"Why her? She's so small." Riley whispered into Kaylee's neck.

"Baby." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's small. She can get into smaller places and she's probably faster. She looks like a runner." She glanced over at the small girl.

"You are so sexy when your ruthless." He smiled and kissed her.

"Now. Let's get them someone to eat and get them back to the house." She smiled. "But wait. That one has some matches." She nodded to the bicker next to them.

"Hand them over." Riley held his hand out and confiscated the matches. "How did you even see them?"

"I have skills." She smiled as they led the small group of newborns, including the small one, out to hunt on those useless drug infested rodents, or that's how Kaylee saw them, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow…. I am the worst updater in the world. I hope this chapter was worth that long wait! **_

"Riley, you should tell her the truth." Victoria said one day as they sat in a tree, above Victoria's house.

"What truth?" Riley asked.

"About you and me." Victoria said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, sweet heart, but he's actually _my_ mate."

"What?" she looked at Riley.

"Baby, I love you, not her! I work for her!" Riley said desperately.

Kaylee jumped down, dragging Victoria down to the ground with her. "I think I'm just about tired of you."

"You think you could take me in a fight?" Victoria scoffed.

"I know I can." Kaylee ran around her, grabbing both of her hands, snapping them off.

Victoria cried out in pain and an evil smile crossed Kaylee's face. "Riley, come help me?" she called in a seductive voice.

"Baby, I like watching you." Riley replied.

"You suuure?" she called, snapping off Victoria's head without even looking at her.

"I'm positive." He smiled as Kaylee snapped off her legs and throwing them in a pile.

"Lighter?" Kaylee asked.

Riley tossed a lighter down to Kaylee, who light it and through it on Victoria's body parts.

"That's my girl." Riley said, jumping down to her, pulling her into his arms. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you." Kaylee smiled.

They ran to the big house that held the newborn vampires.

"Sit down and shut up!" Riley screamed as they went down to the basement, where they all hang out. With a single punch, he smashed the radio that was blaring.

"Now, guys, I know you all are horribly afraid of _her_, but you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kaylee said, watching all the newborns look at one another, confused and interested. "I killed her."

The room irrupted with cheers.

"Now Kaylee's the boss of all of you." Riley said, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. "And you better not take advantage of her sweet ways. If any of you get out of line in _any_ way, I'll be taking care of you."

Kaylee walked around the room until she reached the back corner where Freaky Fred sat and Bree lying on the floor behind the sofa where he sat. "Bree is it?" she asked, kneeling down so she was closer to her.

The small girl nodded.

"Go upstairs and wait for me and Riley, okay?" Kaylee said softly.

The little girl walked up the stairs right away, scared to death.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" Diego jumped up and walked up to Kaylee, only to have Riley lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, Diego." Kaylee said. Reilly followed her up the steps and up to their room, where Bree was waiting. "Bree, Reilly and I aren't going to fight these people who are trying to hurt us, and I would like to know if you wanted to stay with us."

Bree's face lit up and she nodded.

"Excellent. You can tell Diego that he can stay, but no one else. Do you understand?" Kaylee asked.

She nodded and ran back down to the basement.

"See baby? You have to rule with a loving hand." Kaylee smiled and kissed Riley.

**_Hey guys! I'm trying to work on a sequal to "A Second Chance", but i have no ideas, so if you could hit me up with some, I would TOTALLY appreciate it! Lots'a'love! _**


End file.
